Demon Problems
by BreadCrumble
Summary: Arme had just created a potion that could be the breakthrough in the world of magic but is she willing to go through something inexplicable that could change her life to test this? First one-shot :D Read on!


Jinno: I live! Somehow...

Arme: Are you continuing your old fanfic?

Jinno: Good question! Yeah, I'll continue it, although I can't promise a fast update, I won't abandon it. :)

Elesis: Then what's this?

Jinno: Oh just a little something...in tribute to one of my favorite ships. I'd like to thank a secret someone for giving me inspiration to revive my writing spirit. ;3 Read on!

A/N: If you don't like semi-crack pairings, please navigate away! XD Or read on, but I assure you it's nothing extreme. :D

* * *

It was 10:00 in the morning and Arme had just finished concocting a new potion that she had been working on for a few days. It was said to heal all kinds of injuries and could be an advancement to Potionology. However, she needed some guinea pigs to test her prototype potion.

And by 'guinea pigs', she meant her teammates.

She guessed that the Knight Master would not let her experiment on her human comrades. In other words, the only choices left were Ley, Zero, Dio, and Rufus. Apparently, since Lass was part-human, so she can't use him for her crazy experiments either.

She has been looking for two of the three male demons that whole morning. Ley had a mission and wouldn't be back anytime soon, and Zero was Samsara-knows-where, considering the cream-haired demon preferred keeping away from attention in the Grand Chase Mansion. This left Dio and Rufus as the last options that she had to test her newly brewed potion.

Arme started searching at the lounge areas and gardens, the most public places of the mansion but found neither of the said demons. She asked some of the Chasers, who were present, if they have seen any of the demons but even they haven't. She tried the dining hall, but no sign of the Asmodian or Bounty Hunter. She searched in Rufus's room but he wasn't there, the door of his room was bolted shut.

"Only one place to go before trying to spike their drink tonight," muttered the mage.

* * *

She went straight to Dio's room knowing it was the only place that she'd ever find any of the demons. The door, as usual, was locked. To her surprise, she heard muttering before she tried barging in, and Dio would NEVER let anyone in his room. Something was up.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Arme listened intently and waited to see what would happen next.

"Rufus...please stop...let go of me" Dio whimpered from the inside. Arme was shocked. And that was an understatement.

'_Dio whimpering? I never thought I'd live to hear that ever happen.'_ thought the purple-haired girl.

"Not unless I get to tie you down first!" came a stronger voice from inside which Arme could only assume was Rufus.

"Now, Dio, you better follow what I say unless you want another mess here." came Rufus's voice again.

'These are things I probably should not be hearing.' the mage thought to herself, but she was paralyzed outside the door, listening to the demons do Samsara-knows-what.

"Now, we'll go slowly so that you won't get hurt, okay?" Rufus said in a soft but dangerous tone.

Loud whimpers and whines could now be heard from Dio's room and Arme really thought she shouldn't be hearing all of this.

"C'mon, stop that, this really disturbs me and we've got a mission to do later. I don't want distractions." Rufus said between grunts.

"B-but...it hurts...AGH! RUFUS!" Okay...Dio was panting as well. Arme checked to see of the sky was still blue. Check. Was the sun blue too? Nope, still same color. Pink trees? Nope, still green. Now, why could Dio be crying about something... and that guy wouldn't cry even if a limb of his got amputated.

"Heh, the girls would laugh if they heard you saying those things…" The mage could hear the Soul Stalker laugh with pleasure. Arme was now having a mental nosebleed as she couldn't stop with all the images running in her mind. She was about to collapse when she heard a familiar shout.

"Hey! There you are! I've been looking for you. We have a mission in an hour with Ryan and you better be ready." Great time for Elesis to come by.

"Your nose is bleeding...let's fix th-"

"GAAH! RUFUS, STOP ALREADY!"

* * *

The two girls remained silent for one, then two, then three seconds. Grunts and pants could be heard coming from the Stygian's room.

"Are they...?" Elesis trailed off hoping that what she was thinking wasn't the case but unfortunately for her, Arme just nodded.

"I went here to test a potion on Dio or Rufus and I arrived he-" Elesis had grabbed Arme's mouth to signal her to remain quiet.

"Rufus! You idiot, stop, you don't know how to properly mnnmnffmnf"

"Shut up, I'll do this because it disturbs me a lot when we're on missions and you better stop complaining or I'll stop trying to be gentle."

Arme and Elesis now had their knees on their chins and were leaning on the door having images run through their minds. Not to mention, they still have their noses dripping buckets of blood now. Needless to say, there were things you shouldn't be thinking about your teammates.

"Ugh, if you won't stop flailing here on the bed, I'm bringing you to the floor" they heard Rufus say. A loud thud was heard afterwards. The whines and grunts were still at the same intensity.

Lass was now passing by and saw the two girls, sitting like statues, in front of Dio's room.

"What's the mat-"

"Ah! Ah! Ow...Rufus! Stop it! I'll just-" Another thud.

...

"Is that my brother with Dio...in Dio's room?" Asked the boy and the girls just nodded without even looking at him. Lass stared at the door, his mouth agape.

"This isn't going to disturb me when I'm done. Grrr, so just cooperate will you? Be a good little boy and I won't tell anyone what I did to you." They heard the Bounty Hunter's threatening voice from inside.

"And are they..." Lass started and received another nod from the two.

"I don't believe this" Lass started and was about to open the door when Elesis tackled him, grabbing his arm. "You better not...I don't want to see anything I shouldn't be seeing."

"That's just your green mind, Elesis, now, please let go" Lass simply stated. Amazingly, Elesis let go of him and muttered something along the lines of _'I warned you'._

Arme, now uncomfortable from her spot, moved over so that she was leaning to the wall, covering her face as to not show how red it had become due to the inappropriate mental images running through her head.

Lass did some ninja-hand gestures to unseal the locked door. He grabbed the door knob and with a light push, the door gave way. The girls, unable to contain their curiosity peered from behind Lass.

* * *

The facts;

First, both males were fully clothed inside the room.

Second, the two were doing nothing similar to what the mental images portrayed. Dio was sprawled on the floor, like a starfish, and Rufus was standing on top of the Asmodian, pulling Dio's long magenta hair and in turn, pulling the Leviathan's head up.

Last, there was a myriad of rubber bands in Rufus's mouth in his effort to tie Dio's knee-length hair to a more manageable length.

Rufus stared at them with a bored face, his one crimson eye only half-open and Dio looked at them with annoyance, trying to conceal hints of sobs and whines.

Dio's room looked completely normal. His Soul Reaver at one corner and Rufus's eyeteeth next to it. The tables and chairs were all upright and nothing looked complete disarrayed, except for his bed which looked like as if a tornado had swallowed it.

"Let go, Rufus, please? My scalp and neck really hurt!" Dio gave an annoyed snarl to the Arbiter, who just scoffed and grabbed another mass of magenta-colored hair, jerking Dio's head in an uncomfortable position. This earned another loud growl of pain from the Chief of the Burning Canyon clan.

"The mission later has been reassigned to these two girls and Ryan. We have a new mission, we need to investigate..." Lass started to speak but the demons ignored the presence of the humans.

"And, would you two use more appropriate words? These girls have been thinking that you've been doing something other than tying Dio's hair." Lass continued.

The demons suddenly realized what Lass had just said, and in seconds, were chasing the girls out of the mansion, with a multitude of weapons being thrown and a flurry of bullets aimed at the girls' direction.

* * *

*Potionology - Not sure if it's the science of potions or something.

**Rufus/Lupus/Luxus, meh not really sure which to use so I stick with the wiki. :P

Jinno: I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope your minds...well, didn't explode from mental images.

Arme: Tell me about it... *gets gauze to stop the epis taxis*

Dio: I'll kill you with the very keyboard you're using to write this nonsense, you crazed writer!

Jinno: Eep...please no...D: I was up until 11 PM to get my thoughts all organized...

Rufus: *sigh* Please R&R...


End file.
